Miistery: The Grandest Investigation!
Miistery is a mystery game in which your Mii is tasked with finding a kidnapper who is snatching up random miis! A Snatch happens once every in game week. An ingame week is about 5 minutes of gameplay. Each of the 100 possible miis have unique personalities. Gameplay The game is a mystery game in which you walk around and talk to Miis to try and find out who the mysterious "Miinappers" are. You wander around and talk to Miis, which you are given 3 prompts. Question: Asks the Mii for their alibi, where they last saw a certain Mii, or what they think happened. Chat: Chatting with a Mii can make them friendlier towards you and more willing to tell you things and trust you. Gift: Giving gifts to Miis will raise their trust towards you more than chatting. There are some things that can randomly happen to Miis to hinder your investigation: Sickness: The Mii gets sick and must stay away from the discussions and investigations. This gives them excuses to be home and stay away from people. If you investigate them. You'll become sick and some text will blurr. Making it hard to see some important parts of the case, but never impossible. Mii Characters Mii 0: Detective: It’s you! Your playable character is the first. Have discussions with your mii after all is said and done to tally up the possible culprit! Cannot be a Miinapper (duh) Mii 1: Gleeful: Gleeful miis make even Bad Events slightly raise the Atmosphere. Best Friends of a Gleeful mii won’t panic unless one of their friends is taken. It is difficult to convince people a Gleeful Miinapper is a Miinapper Mii 2: Naïve: Naïve miis would never think that their friend is a culprit. If a friend of a Naïve mii is accused the Naïve mii will always object. Since the Naïve mii is really kind. A bunch of other people will jump to help them. If a Miinapper they will also defend other Miinappers Mii 3: Annoying: These characters will annoy 10 characters a week. If a murderer is annoyed. They will Snatch the Annoying Mii at the next opportunity. This can help find out who the murderers are. Even if the Annoying Mii is a Miinapper. If he annoys his comrades in crime they will still Snatch him. Mii 4: Chatterbox: Chatterbox Miis will be much more detailed in their alibis and testimonies. But a questioning with a Chatterbox Mii will take 2 days rather than the normal 1. Chatterbox Miis as Miinappers will do the same. Except with Innocents being accused by them. Mii 5: Lying: Lying Miis will tell false alibis and testimonies. It’s because of a sneaky secret they have……They own a tiny pink teddy bear they call Mr Snugglesies. If you reveal this secret or if one of their friends is snatched. They will stop lying. Lying Miinappers will be hard to accuse until complete and utter proof is revealed. Mii 6: Crazy: Crazy miis will speak cryptically or maybe just be speaking gibberish. If you decode a Crazy Mii’s cryptic clues it can be a big help. But if you spend time trying to fit together their insane babblings a day would have been wasted. Sometimes, trying to decode a clue will take a few days. So you have to take a risk of possibly spending a lot of time decoding meaningless jabbering or perhaps getting rid of an important clue. All Crazy Miinappers say is gibberish. Being a massive waste of time if you try to understand their babble. Mii 7: Insomniac: Insomniac Miis have much more information on events that happened at night-time such as interactions between two miis or seeing someone sneaking out late. Some parts are a bit difficult for the Insomniac Mii to remember. Due to them being so tired. So you can’t just rely on the Insomniac Mii for a full coverage of what happened during night-time. Insomniac Miis will remember seeing their friends perfectly. Giving solid alibis. You can question Insomniac Miis during daytime. Insomniac Miinappers can lie if questioned. A way to find out about an Insomniac Miinapper is that they have much more detailed alibis for other Miinappers as well as friends. Mii 8: Night-Owl: Night Owl Miis sleep during the day and stay awake at night. Your mii will be tired by night-time. So you can’t get much info out of Night Owl Miis if you decide to stay up, as you will want to go to sleep. Staying up for too long can cause some vital parts of debates and questionings to be blurry. Which means you cannot see them. Night Owl Miis, unlike the similar Insomniac Miis, will never have holes in their night time revelations. But cannot attend debates. Night Owl Miinappers are much harder to catch than usual as they only Snatch at night. It can be easy to find them out and accuse them as, since they can’t attend trials. They can’t defend their point. Mii 9: Sceptical: Sceptical Miis won’t ever tell you their timetable or plans for anything. They have one person they think is a Miinapper (Can be true. Can also not be true). They will never interact with that person or go to any events that person goes to. Sceptical Miinappers will have people they want to frame as a Miinapper instead of Miis they think are a Miinapper. (As all Miinappers know each other). Mii 10: Loner: Loner Miis won’t have any friends. So they will usually remain calm when explaining. They also will stay away from other Miis. Making their alibis difficult to prove. Mii 11: Popular: Popular Miis are much better known than the other miis. Meaning if they are snatched the atmosphere will lower a lot more than usual. They will also be very hard to accuse (Innocent or not) due to their popularity among the other Miis. Popular Miinappers also use this to trick people into meeting them then snatching them when the two are alone. Mii 12: Patient: Patient Miis will not get angry if wrongly accused as they understand something had led you to believe that. Patient Miinappers can stall out a Snatching by waiting to snatch someone until a random time of the week. Patient Miinappers will not be affected by Annoying Miis. Mii 13: Hungry: Hungry Miis can be made to give you more information than usual if you give them a food item. Unlike Chatterbox Miis, Hungry Miis spend only the average time for questioning but tell you the same amount of information when given food than a Chatterbox Mii does if given longer. Mii 14: Actor: Actor Miis will not act differently when sad, panicked or angry. But will still lower the Atmosphere when they are feeling this. Actor Miinappers can copy the look of other Miis. But Actor Miis and Miinappers have a distinct vocal change to distinguish them from the Mii they’re impersonating. Mii 15: Cowardly: Cowardly Miis will panic very quickly and the Atmosphere affects them greatly. Although if a friend of theirs is snatched. Something happens and they become more determined to solve this case than anyone else! Cowardly Miinappers are willing to sell out other Miinappers to keep themselves unrevealed. Mii 16: Hardworking: Hardworking Miis are just like Insomniac Miis, but for daytime. Hardworking Miis have a LOT of details on who was where and doing what as their jobs take them all over the village, although due to these many jobs they’re always so tired. So there are certain holes in their words with the exception of friends who he will always fully remember seeing and/or interacting with. Hardworking Miinappers can lie about what they’ve saw and will fully remember other Miinappers’ actions to keep them safe. Mii 17: Protective: Protective Miis pick another Mii to defend from being snatched, in which no one can snatch the mii they chose. No one knows who the Protective Mii is and the Protective Mii is humble enough never to reveal it. Protective Miis cannot be Miinappers Mii 18 and 19: Love-struck: There are always 2 Love-Struck Miis and it’s one of the few Personalities very clearly revealed. Love-Struck Miis (If both are innocent) towards each other are the same as the Naïve mii. If one Love-Struck Mii is a Miinapper and the other isn’t the Love-Struck Mii that isn’t a Miinapper will become Sad for the rest of the game if the Miinapper who is the other Love-Struck Mii is revealed and sent to jail. Mii 20: Rich: Rich Miis cannot be befriended through gifts as they already have all the things you could possibly give them. Rich Miis are also much easier to panic as their self importance makes them feel the murderer is after them. Rich Miis aren’t all stuck up though. They will put money towards any Events or Celebrations making them 1.5x more effective. Rich Miinappers have access to all weapons. Making them very dangerous. They are easier to catch as they don’t usually clean up evidence from the area he snatched a Mii from because he thinks he’s smart enough to never be caught anyway. Mii 21: Hypochondriac: Hypochondriac Miis always think they’re sick. But everyone knows by know that they usually aren’t. So Hypochondriac Miis cannot refuse to attend events, trials or questionings when actually sick because no one believes them, although this makes it harder to understand what they’re saying because they’re sick. Hypochondriac Miinappers will tell people about made up sicknesses in secret so that when the person they told the sickness about is off, they can snatch them! Mii 22: Idolizing: Idolizing Miis will pick a random mii they admire and use that Miis personality. Mii 23: Positive: Positive Miis will never be sad no matter what happens to them or their friends. Sad Miis can get angry at Positive Miis for being so jolly when bad things are happening. Positive Miinappers will never worry about being caught. Mii 24: Artistic: Artistic Miis love to paint. They can draw paintings that increase the Atmosphere level and can draw accurate portraits of something they saw, helping with a more detailed point. Artistic Miinappers can use their artistic skills for a more evil cause and use it to forge notes to lure people out. Mii 25: Athletic: Athletic Miis have a small chance of escaping a Snatch, which let’s them tell people who the snatcher is. Athletic Miinappers can lie about this to frame people. Athletic Miis get a higher boost to happiness from sports events than other personalities. Mii 26: Adventurous: Adventurous Miis will never have a set schedule and will change it constantly. Adventurous Miinappers can use this as a way to not be suspicious when they don’t have a set schedule. Mii 27: Bookworm: Bookworm Miis will stay up late reading. Unlike Night Owl or Insomniac Miis they can only hear audio cues. But won’t face tiredness like an insomniac mii. Bookworm Miinappers can simply lie about what they heard Mii 28: Online: Online Miis will constantly record their life giving them detailed alibis and lots of proof. If they’re snatched. There is a small chance the video camera will be recovered. Letting people know who the Miinapper was. Online Miinappers can change other Mii’s alibis with tampered video footage Mii 29: Dramatic: Dramatic Miis will withhold certain information until it seems to be a dramatic time to reveal it. This can be a hindrance. Mii 30: Brash: Brash Miis will be very overconfident and often chase after Miinappers on their own. This can cause them to be Miinapped often. Brash Miinappers are less s with their evidence being hidden. Mii 31: Abrasive: Abrasive Miis will not worry if their friends are Miinapped, but will if their Best Friends are. Acts quite rude. So it more likely to be Miinapped Mii 32: Intense: Intense Miis will have massively exaggerated emotions (Happiness, Anger, Sadness, Fear and others) which can be good or bad. Other than just being a fun character to interact with. This means the atmosphere is very affected by them. Intense Miinappers will try to lower the atmosphere. Mii 33: Fortune Telling: Fortune Telling Miis can give vague hints if you ask. Such as the overall area where a Miinapper is, who the Miinapper COULD be, what they used ect ect. Not always accurate. Fortune Telling Miinappers will lie. Mii 34: Open: Open Miis will attend and enjoy every event. Open Miinappers can use their attendance to not look suspicious Mii 35: Witty: Witty Miis will come up with seemingly outlandish theories to capture the Miinappers. Witty Miinappers will use confusingly unconventional ways. Mii 36: Writer: Writer Miis will keep an eye on all major events and what’s happening in them to gain inspiration for a new book. Writer Miinappers can use this as an excuse for keeping an eye on a Mii. Mii 37: Outspoken: Will have utter confidence in their accusations. It’s very difficult to convince them otherwise. Mii 38: Careful: Careful Miis will take them and their friend’s safety very seriously once the Miinappings begin. They always make sure their friends are in safe places or with someone they trust. Careful Miinappers leave almost no evidence. Mii 39: Hopeful: Hopeful Miis will never get distressed if they fail to escape. As they know they can just try again. Hopeful Miis cannot be Miinappers. Category:Mii (series) Category:Mii Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mystery Category:20XX Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Original Games